goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Betsy Joslyn
Betsy Joslyn is an American actress. Biography Born in Staten Island, Joslyn most frequently made appearances in musical theatre, but also appeared in several straight productions including A Few Good Men in 1989. She married conductor Mark Mitchell in 1998 whilst appearing in High Society. Singing Making her musical debut in Where's Charley? as Kitty, Joslyn made her name in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street covering and later replacing Sarah Rice as Johanna Barker, a role she would play in both the tour and video. After this, she appeared with boyfriend and Sweeney Todd costar George Hearn in A Doll's Life, which became notorious as one of the largest flops on Broadway, though Joslyn was praised for her lead role as Nora. Two of Joslyn's next biggest roles came in more Stephen Sondheim productions, Sunday in the Park With George in 1984 (the same year she played Guinevere in a touring production of Camelot) and as the Witch in Into the Woods. In the 1990s, she generally took on supporting roles and standby parts, as well as branching out into more comical parts in contrast to her earlier heroines, such as Madame Thénardier in Les Misérables and Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast. Stage Where's Charley? (1975) *Better Get Out of Here (contains solo lines) *My Darling, My Darling (duet) *At the Red Rose Cotillon (contains solo lines) The Fantasticks (1975) *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *Much More (solo) *Metaphor (duet) *Soon It's Gonna Rain (duet) *The Plum is Too Ripe (contains solo lines) *Round and Round (contains solo lines) *They Were You (duet) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1979) *Green Finch and Linnet Bird (solo) *Ladies in Their Sensitivities/Kiss Me (contains solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) A Doll's Life (1982) *Prologue/A Woman Alone (contains solo lines) *Letter to the Children (solo) *New Year's Eve (reprise)/Stay With Me Nora (duet) *Learn to be Lonely (solo) *Rats and Mice and Fish/Jailer, Jailer (solo) *Rare Wines (duet) *No More Mornings (solo) *Power (solo) *Letter to the Children (reprise)/At Last/The Grand Cafe (duet) *Can You Hear Me Now?/Finale (solo) Sunday in the Park With George (1984) *Sundays in the Park With George (duet) *Colour and Light (duet) *Everybody Loves Louis (solo) *We Do Not Belong Together (duet) *Move On (duet) *Sunday (reprise) Camelot (1984) *The Simple Joys of Maidenhood (solo) *Camelot (reprise)(duet) *The Lusty Month of May (contains solo lines) *Then You Make Take Me to the Fair (contains solo lines) *The Jousts (contains solo lines) *Before I Gaze at You Again (solo) *What Do the Simple Folk Do? (duet) *I Loved You Once in Silence (solo) Into the Woods (1989) *Second Midnight (contains solo lines) *Stay With Me (duet) *Witch's Lament (solo) *Your Fault (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) City of Angels (1992) *What You Don't Know About Women (duet) *You Can Always Count on Me (solo) The Goodbye Girl (1993) *This Is As Good As It Gets (duet) *No More (solo) *A Beat Behind (contains solo lines) *My Rules (duet) *Good News, Bad News (contains solo lines) *Footsteps (duet) *How Can I Win? (solo) *Richard Interred (contains solo lines) *How Can I Win (reprise)(solo) *Too Good to Be Bad (contains solo lines) *Who Would've Thought? (contains solo lines) *Paula (An Improvised Love Song)(duet) *Jump for Joy (contains solo lines) *What a Guy (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Beauty and the Beast (1997) *Home (reprise) (solo) *Be Our Guest (contains solo lines) *Something There (contains solo lines) *Human Again (contains solo lines) *Finale High Society (1998) *High Society *Ridin' High *She's Got That Thing *High Society (reprise) *Let's Misbehave *Well, Did You Evah? Les Misérables (2000) *Castle on a Cloud (duet) *Master of the House (contains solo lines) *The Bargain/Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Beggars at the Feast (contains solo lines) Gallery joslynjohanna.jpg|'Johanna' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. joslynnora.jpg|'Nora' in A Doll's Life. joslynwitch.jpg|'The Witch' in Into the Woods. joslynoolie.jpg|'Oolie' in City of Angels. joslynthenardier.jpg|'Madame Thénardier' as Les Misérables. Joslyn, Betsy